


House Rules

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [38]
Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Confined/Caged, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Steve stop by Jeff's place to drop off an invite, but then there's beer and Christ shooting his mouth off and breaking the House Rules...they pay for the infraction....</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Rules

He wants to close his eyes. He bites his tongue, bites his lip…anything to keep the words from escaping. It’s his mouth that got him into the position he’s in. Never could hold his tongue.

He bites down a little harder and tastes blood. His hands squeeze around the bars over his head, squeeze until his fingernails are biting into the meat of his palm. He has no one to blame but himself…well, and maybe Steve.

“Christian…” 

He swallows, shivers at the way it sounds….the way that voice makes his name dirty like back-alley sex. Jeff’s grin is wicked, and his tongue is evil as it slides up Steve’s spine, through the sweat, curling up and into Jeff’s mouth like he’s tasting ambrosia. 

Chris groans and chaffs at the silky rope that binds his wrists. 

Jeff’s hand follows where his evil tongue has led and into Steve’s hair, pulling his head back and turning him to look at Chris. Steve’s just about gone, his mouth moving, his eyes closed, his skin soaked with sweat. Chris isn’t sure Steve is even aware of the words spilling out of him anymore.

Chris shifts on his knees, knowing Jeff is watching, enjoying his discomfort, his need. They’ve been here for hours now, like this…with Jeff tormenting both of them. Chris feels the ache in his knees and his shoulders, the burn of need in his cock that feels like it’s been hard for hours. 

Steve’s eyes open, his tongue darts out to lick at swollen, red lips and Chris nearly loses it, nearly yells out, nearly gives Jeff a reason to take it one step farther. Jeff lets go of Steve’s hair and leans back, giving Chris a good view of Steve’s ass. The skin is red, burning hot and his hole is shiny with lube…all slick and inviting and Jeff’s cock parts it, slides in…slow, deep, and Jeff’s still looking at Chris.

Steve moans and his mouth spews out words like _please_ and _harder_ and _more_ …and Chris knows this is when he wants it hard and dirty…when he wants Chris to pound into him until they’re both just careening over the edge of reason…but Jeff is still moving slow, his fingers drawing through the sweat on Steve’s back, his cock sliding in and out almost lazily.

Blond hair cascades over Steve’s face as his face drops forward and there’s a rush of _god, please_ and _fuck, harder, fuck_ and _Chris_.

Chris stiffens at the sound, his eyes darting from Steve’s face to Jeff’s…and Jeff stops. Just stops. Balls deep inside Steve, his hands closing with bruising force on Steve’s hips. For the first time in at least a half hour, Jeff’s full attention is on the man on his knees under him, forgetting Chris all together as he slowly presses his weight against Steve, pushing him down until Steve is laying on the cold stone floor, his cock held prisoner between his body and the ground and Jeff’s hips flex. Steve groans and Jeff pulls out, reaches…pulls the paddle back into his hand from where he’d tossed it before.

Chris can feel his cock leaking, knows it’s ready to go and he’s not sure he can take the sight of Jeff paddling Steve again. The crack of the paddle on Steve’s ass pulls a yell out of him and Jeff follows it with fucking into him, hard and fast. He pulls out and hits him, fucks in and out and hits him…four, five, six…then he’s dropping the paddle and fucking Steve fast and dirty and coming.

When he finally pulls out, Steve’s ass is covered in lube and come and Jeff stalks to the cage, opening the door and reaching in, pulling Chris out with a hand in his hair. The kiss is brutal, teeth and tongue taking Chris’ mouth…and there’s licking and sucking and Chris can’t breathe and he can’t stop himself from bucking up into Jeff’s hand when it closes around his cock and pulls…pulls and moves them to where Steve is still whimpering, begging.

Jeff’s hand closes near the base of his cock and squeezes, backing him off just enough.

“My house.” Jeff’s voice is gruff and rough and fuck if it doesn’t just push Chris right back to that edge. “My rules.”

Chris nods…because he has no words that aren’t going to get him paddled too…or worse, denied the chance to finish Steve off before he’s come so hard he blacks out. “Go on then…fuck your boy.” 

There’s a push and Chris is there, on his knees behind Steve, and he’s so open…so fucking open and the flesh is hot and sticky…Jeff’s come filling his ass. Chris sinks in and it surrounds him, oozes out around him…the tone of Steve’s begging changes, as if he recognizes the touch.

“Easy.” Chris murmurs into his skin as he lays over him. “I’m here.” He punctuates the word with a thrust of his hips and Steve quivers. 

Chris can feel Jeff’s eyes as he kisses down Steve’s back and steadies himself with hands still bound at the wrists, preparing, balancing, pulling back. He closes his eyes and fucks down, into the dirty heat of fucking Jeff’s left overs…and it’s all the dirtier because it’s fucking _Jeff_ and it’s Steve…and just when he’s sure he can’t take any more, he feels it…the kiss of leather over wood…the sting and burn across his ass just as he finishes his down stroke into Steve.

Chris arches back, shoving Steve hard against the floor, and Steve cries out as if it was his ass getting spanked…but Chris can’t stop…and the blows only spur him on and the faster he fucks, the faster Jeff slaps him, until he’s lost in a whirl of pain, heat, need, and Steve’s endless murmuring stream of begging, incoherent…and Chris doesn’t know if he can’t understand or if Steve really isn’t making sense…but he’s close to spent, grunting, moaning, crying out as he can’t hold on any more and his orgasm rips through him, empties him out, come oozing and Jeff’s pulling him out, and back…Steve’s crying and Jeff’s murmuring to him, easing him down as he unsnaps the cock ring and Steve’s coming against the floor, clinging to Jeff.

Slowly, Jeff guides him back, resting him against Chris on the floor. Big hands loosen the rope binding him before Jeff’s gone, up the stairs. 

Chris nudges his friend on the shoulder. “You okay?”

Steve nods, obviously not really ready to speak. Not that Chris can blame him. He hasn’t been pushed that hard in a long time. Chris pulls his blond hair out of his face and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. His ass stings now…but no where near what Steve’s must feel like. 

Chris closes his eyes and lets his breathing calm down. The whole thing was insane. 

“Here.” 

He looks up and Jeff’s pushing a bottle of water into his hand. He squats next to Steve. “You okay?”

Steve drags a hand through his sweaty hair and nods. “I’m gonna be sore.”

Jeff sort of grins and nods. “Started a bath for you…not too hot though.” Jeff stands and scratches at his head. “Jared and Jensen are coming over. We got about an hour to get cleaned up.”

Chris reaches to be helped to his feet, then helps Steve. “I’ll help.”

Jeff raises an eyebrow, chuckles. “Right, cause you’re good with the helping. There’s cream on the counter, when he gets out of the tub. Your ass probably could use some too.”

Chris shakes his head as they head for the stairs. Jensen was going to flip. This was _his_ thing. The one that he didn’t know Chris knew about. The one Chris was never supposed to know about…and he’d never meant for this to happen…but he’d stopped to invite Jeff to the gig, and there’d been beer and talking…and one thing led to another, which led to Chris opening his big goddamn mouth…and now? 

“You’re quiet.” Steve says as he settles into the tub. “Maybe I should be asking if you’re okay?”

Chris shakes his head. “Thinking about Jensen.”

Steve chuckles. “Funny. I was thinking about Jared.”

That was maybe too much for Chris. He knew enough about Jared to know he was the catalyst for the thing with Jeff…and to know that he wasn’t the sweet kid he seemed to be…and that his smile could melt the sun…and those arms…Chris closes his eyes. “Fuck.”

Steve chuckles again. “Not right this minute, please. My ass hurts.”

Chris exhales long and slow. He’s feeling uncertain now, and the idea that Jensen and Jared might find out…and how could they not? The whole house smells of sex…or maybe it’s just him. And then there’s the vague bruises on his wrists from how hard he pulled against the rope…and the way Steve always looks stoned after hard sex…and boy does he look stoned right that minute.

“You soak, I’m going to find our clothes.”

He emerges into the hallway to find Jeff, already re-dressed and coming down the hall with their jeans and shirts. “Figured you’d need these. The boys will figure it out eventually, but if you come down in just towels, it’ll be a dead giveaway.”

Christ stops, the denim in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Jeff shoves his hands in his pockets. “For which part?”

“This…I mean, I know you have a…thing with Jensen and Jared.”

“And?”

“I don’t want to fuck things up.”

Jeff chuckles and pulls Chris to him, kissing him just like in the basement, hard and owning and fuck if it doesn’t make Chris’ body think about more. “I think you like to fuck things up, Christian.” Jeff says in that fucked out, fuck-me, fucking dirty voice, making his name feel like sin. “Don’t worry about my boys, I can handle them.”

And as Jeff headed for the stairs, Chris had no doubts at all that Jeff could handle them. All of them.


End file.
